Secreto
by janesmee
Summary: Luna Nueva: Edward alejado de Bella, se marcha con su familia al clan de denali. Quiere pasar su tristeza, por lo que decide salir con Tanya... EXT. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es exclusivamente de S. Meyer

Historia situada en Luna nueva. Es sobre Edward alejado de Bella, el cual decide hacer una pequeña visita a su amiga Tanya.

**Tanya POV**

**Secreto**

Mire por última vez al humano que aun estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, me vestí rápido y salí, el no se dio cuenta.

Llevaba días que no me relacionaba con un hombre y Kate ya había empezado a molestar. La rica sensación de placer, no se me daba con tanta facilidad al estar pendiente de ser delicada y cuidadosa con el débil humano, sin embargo, lo que me agradaba era verlo gozar y adorarme en aquella situación.

Al estar cerca de casa y lejos de cualquier ciudadano, me quite el abrigo y los zapatos, quería sentir la nieve deslizarse por mis pies, camine lento hasta la puerta, tan despreocupada que no advertí la presencia de visitas.

Cuando entre observe siete rostros conocidos, sobre todo uno. Eran los Cullen, si mi corazón latiera, de seguro Canadá podría llegar a escucharlos. Les sonreí y me dirigí a Esme, nos abrazamos, ella era siempre tan agradable. Deje a Edward para el final.

- ¡hola Edward! – dije entusiasmada, el me devolvió el saludo y me rodeo con sus brazos, no pude contenerme y lo bese en la mejilla, el como era de esperar se alejo de inmediato, se veía triste, destrozado mucho peor que la ultima vez que vino a visitarnos.

Carlisle nos explico el motivo de su visita. Bella, la humana otra vez estaba metida en esto. Me dolía verlo tan enamorada de ella, sin embargo, no podía ser tan egoísta, yo ya no lo amaba. Hace mucho tiempo le había olvidado, pero aun no lograba encontrar a otro chico que me hiciera sentir lo mismo.

Ayude a Kate a instalarlos en sus habitaciones, nuestro hogar era enorme y a pesar de que no durmiéramos teníamos camas en todas las piezas, solo por si algún vecino quería visitarnos.

Al guiar a Alice a su cuarto con un gran armario, la senté en una silla para que conversáramos, mientras reíamos la mire preocupada.

- ¿Se han peleado? ¿Le paso algo a la chica? – Alice, muy calmada, al parecer ya sabia de mi interés, me tomo en hombro.

- Edward decidió alejarse, cree que es un peligro para ella. – me sonrío y se levanto de su asiento para seguir ordenando su ropa.

Su respuesta me dejo boquiabierta, Edward debía estar muy mal, tomar una decisión así, era ser valiente… si es que esa, era la palabra correcta.

Deje a Alice sola, para reunirme con los demás en el salón, pero antes de llegar me tope con él. Me asuste con el hecho de que le molestara, que yo fuera tan curiosa, por lo que no fui capas de mirarle a los ojos.

- Perdón, si fui entrometida

- No tienes porque pedir perdón, no has hecho nada grave.- Levanto mi rostro con su dedo. – No se si fui valiente, pero si estoy mal Tanya, peor que la ultima vez que nos vimos.

- No creo que seas un peligro para ella…

- Si, lo soy. Pero ya, basta no hablemos de eso. Vine aquí a despejarme. ¿Me ayudaras cierto?

Sus ojos estaban brillando y me dejo helada literalmente. Aun así, detrás de toda esa alegría falsa, se encontraba un corazón destruido.

- Claro que te ayudare, mañana será nuestro primer día de entretención. Se que no te gustan los pingüinos, pero tenemos muchos osos polares gruñones en el menú.

Ambos nos reímos, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve donde estaban todos.

Al otro día, nos preparamos temprano para salir cazar, me puse unos jeans cómodos y una blusa ajustada color azul. El resto de la familia no quiso acompañarlos, estaban ocupados no se en que.

Decidimos ir corriendo, Edward siempre tan rápido, me dejo millas atrás. Cuando lo alcance le gruñí a lo que el respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Fui yo quien capto el olor de los osos, estaban alimentándose de una foca,_ iuggh, nunca me ha gustado el sabor de esos animales. _

- Pues, a mi tampoco – dijo Edward, al estar escuchando mi mente. – yo quiero el macho, se ve mas rudo ¿que dices?

- mm… OK, señor rudo, ve por el – Edward, con un estilo muy felino corrió hasta su presa tomándolo por las caderas y paf! De un momento a otro estaba disfrutando de un rico festín.

Yo por mi parte, lo imite pero con mayor fluidez, lo que cumplió el objetivo de llamar su atención, el me miraba asombrado. Cuando terminamos con unos tres o cuatro animales mas, el se acerco a mi.

- Que sexy – dijo y yo en shock sin entender nada, mire hacia otro lado, si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate. – Te manchaste, tienes un poco de sangre ahí.

- ¿donde?

Mi vergüenza iba en aumento, el con un dedo limpio el lado derecho de mi cuello, presionándolo con su yema. Se sentía tan bien.

- Me gusta el color de tu blusa – murmuro y camino hacia unos árboles, yo le seguí. Se veía molesto.

- Te recuerda a ella ¿verdad? – no pude simular el tono decepcionado de mi voz. El asintió.

Tomo un mechón de mi pelo, Edward no actuaba así conmigo, por lo cual imagine lo que quería intentar. Acaricie su rostro y pose mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Te puedo ayudar, si así lo deseas… podemos intentarlo – Fije mi mirada en sus ojos dolidos.

- Pero yo no te amo Tanya, estaría mal yo no…

- No estoy pidiendo que me ames Edward.

Ya no quería seguir hablando, no aceptaría un nuevo rechazo, tome tu rostro y lo acerque al mío, al no poner resistencia alguna, lo bese.

Al comienzo era yo la que hacia todo el esfuerzo, pero mientras pasaban los segundos, Edward por fin lo acepto. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y la presionó fuerte contra el, la otra mientras, subía y bajaba por mi columna.

Sus besos eran salvajes y hacia crecer el éxtasis en mi, me acorralo contra el tronco de un pino y levanto un poco mi blusa para tocarme la piel, yo posando mi labios en su delicioso cuello lo imite y empecé a deshacerme de su molestosa polera.

Su torso desnudo me provocó aun mas, lo aparte un poco para observarlo mejor, eso lo desconcertó, sin embargo sus ojos se llenaron de deseo y desabotono mi blusa, tirándola lejos.

Acostándonos en la nieve, se deshizo de mi sostén y del resto de mis ropas, yo hice lo mismo.

Me encantaba la manera en que tomaba la iniciativa, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, tan poco serio y despreocupado. Sus manos ahora se sentían seguras en mis pechos, el los besaba despacio haciéndome gemir de placer.

Al escucharme, se excito y separo mis piernas con cuidado y se poso en mí. La tarde siguió con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

Al finalizar, no estábamos completamente exhaustos, pero era suficiente. Nos miramos por un buen rato acariciándonos. El rompió nuestro silencio.

- Gracias…

- Lo intentamos…no resulto, pero… vuelve con ella, Edward la amas.

- Lo siento, Tanya, no quise hacerte esto.

- No me has hecho nada, no te preocupes. ¿Qué harás?

- no lo se, pero no puedo seguir aquí. – dijo él, dándome a entender que no nos volveríamos a ver por un buen tiempo.

Mientras volvíamos a casa, nos tomamos de la mano, esto no lo olvidaríamos aunque allá sido un error, ahora seria nuestro secreto. _Besas bien, grrww_, pensé, el me dio un empujón y puso los ojos en blanco. _Te extrañare._

- yo también Tanya.- dijo y entramos a casa_._


End file.
